Varonis
Varonis is a young mage who use to be a beast hunter. He is often kind to his ally's and is a good team mate. He specializes in beast hunting, mostly undead creatures and monsters of the night, like werewolves and vampires. His weapon is the Hirro No Tsuki (Scarlet Moon), ''which is a large sword curved like the crescent moon. It holds the power to expel darkness and repel any curse placed on the wielder. Varonis's magic is control of Black Feathers, which grow from his back into Black Wing's. With his swordsmanship and magical abilities, he has adapted to be able to fight both up close and from a distance and deal major damage to his target if his attacks hit. Appearance Varonis is a 21 year old man with white hair and yellow eyes. His hair is about shoulder length and often unkempt, left messy to hang down. His eyes give a piercing glare, looking into their targets soul, despite his usually happy and cheerful expression. When he fights, Varonis's happy smile turns into a dark, ripping sneer, with full intent to kill, and an unrelenting lust for blood. Varonis usually wears a white cloak, ripped at the edges and bottom, with black pants and a black t-shirt. His shirt and pants are stained with dirt, grass and blood, however his cloak doesn't have a single stain on it. He keeps his blade in his cloak, sheathed in a dark-green sheath with golden trimming. His sword, the ''Hirro No Tsuki has a black hilt, incrusted with a blood red ruby, which is said to storm with black fog inside when he is fighting. The blade of the sword is as white as the full moon, and glows a pale blue when used in the moonlight, growing more powerful. Personality Varonis is often very kindhearted to his ally's. He is always willing to help those in need, doing all he can to help them until the job is done. He always puts 100% into any job he's given, and does everything to the best of his abilities. He always has a kind smile, greeting all who approach him with a warm welcome. However, his eyes always show aggression and rage. When Varonis becomes angry, his kind persona changes into that of a savage. His calming smile twists into a evil grin, thirsting for blood. His eyes pierce the body and rips into the mind; invading ones thoughts and bombarding the soul with fear. His usual good posture turns into a savage hunch, and he breaths heavily, to show his brute force. However, despite his savage behavior, he fights with skill and precision, never letting his anger take over, aiming for any openings in an enemies defenses to deliver a fatal strike. Magic and Abilities Varonis's magic is Black Feather control. He controls the black feathers he creates and uses them to fight. The feathers he creates can be as hard as solid metal, and can come in a variety of sizes and thickness's. His main use of magic is to shoot the feathers like arrows, to be able to fight from a distance. He can also use his feathers to grow black wings from his back, so that he can fly, and use them as a shield. Varonis's main means of fighting is his sword. The Hirro No Tsuki is a sword enchanted with the power to dispel any curse placed on the wielder, and prevent any new one from being placed on them while they have the blade. The hilt of the sword has a ruby at the bottom, which is as red as fresh blood. When used in a fight, the more damage the blade causes on the enemy, the more the ruby clouds with a dark mist on the inside of it, which has given it the nickname "Nightmare" by some. When used in the moonlight, the blade glows a pale blue color, and enters "sky mode". When the sword is in sky mode, it can create a magical trail when swung, resulting in a long-ranged slash made of the wielder's magical energy. Also, while in sky mode, the sword increases the users speed, and emits magical energy in a field around the user, creating a shield. However, as powerful as this sword is, it drains the users magical power very quickly when in sky mode.